SnK Chat Room
by Kagetori Tsubame
Summary: AU! Story! Eren had joined in a chat site named 'SnK Chat Room' with his friends. He wanted to meet new friends at the site and experienced about social life. But one day he got his self troubled after he accidentally sent a private message to a stranger. How would the stranger react to Eren? Various pairings / Main is Eren.


**I'm not sure whether this type of fic is allowed or not O_O||| But I still want to try it. It's not completely chat formed T.T I hope it works  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Sorry for grammer mistake or OOCness!**

* * *

"Say, Armin, can I ask you something?" Eren tilted his head sidely and looked at his friend who was using his phone the whole day in the school. Of course Armin would not use his phone during his lessons, he would use it as soon as he got his free time. "Yes, Eren? What is it?" Armin continued to sliding his touch-screened phone. "You are always looking through the phone. It doesn't seem like you are texting though." Eren leaned forward to see what Armin was always doing with his phone. "Oh, I'm just looking through the chat room. I have something to discuss with Mikasa." Armin didn't bother to look up and see Eren.

"Chat room?" "Yup. An internet chatting site. I think it's called 'Snk Chat Room'. You can chat with your friends online and it is easy to use too. I'm discussing about the dinner tonight with Mikasa. Since she had to attending the school council meeting, I don't have the chance to meet her. So I find her at the chat room. She's online now.

"How long have two of you been using this site?" "Hmm? Maybe 3 months or longer." "What!? Why didn't you tell me about this site!? I want to join you two!" "But Mikasa won't let you." "Why not!? I have a phone anyway!" "That's not the reason. She just too protective about you. She doesn't want you to get to know strangers at the site." "I'm the same age as hers! Moreover we are 17! We are in high school now aren't we!" "That's true. But you gave me the feelings that you might get kidnapped easily. Eren, you are too naïve." Armin finally looked at his friend.

"No I'm not! Tell Mikasa I will definitely join you two into the chat room! Armin please teach me how to do this too." Armin just sighed at his persistent friend. He can say 'no' in this case. Armin decided to ask Mikasa as soon as possible before dinner.

* * *

_-ArminLovesToRead is online-_

19:30

ArminLovesToRead : Mikasa you here?

19:31

MikasaMisakaMisaki : Yes Armin?

19:33

ArminLovesToRead: Eren wants to join us here.

19:34

MikasaMisakaMisaki: Armin, you should know that he can't.

19:35

ArminLovesToRead: Don't you think you are too protective towards Eren? Sometimes he might need to get a social life.

19:36

ThePotatoGirl: What? Eren wants to join? Just let him join! It will be more fun if he joins! Jean would not be lonely!

19:38

ILov3Hors3: Shut up Sasha! I'm not that lonely! I don't want to see that brat anyway!

19:40

ArminLovesToRead: Jean calm down. Mikasa. If Eren joined, you can keep an eye of him here. Just let him join. You know what? He said he was lonely when you seldom talked properly to him. We are always looking at our phone these days.

19:41

MikasaMisakaMisaki: …! ….. Fine.

19:42

ThePotatoGirl: Eren gonna joinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn \\^0^/ I must tell the others!

19:42

ILov3Hors3:You are noisy Sasha!

19:43

ThePotatoGirl: I talk what I wanttttttttttttttttttttt \\^_^/

19:44

ArminLovesToRead: Okay so I offline for now, see ya at home Mikasa. Bye everyone.

19:45

MikasaMisakaMisaki: See ya.

19:45

ILov3Hors3: Bye.

19:45

ThePotatoGirl: Bye Arminnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ^o^/ *waves* I'm eating my potato right now!

19:47

ILov3Hors3: Nobody cares.

19:48

ArminLovesToRead: *giggle* Bye and Sasha, have a nice potato. ^v^

_-ArminLovesToRead is offline-_

* * *

-Time skipping-

At night, Eren wanted to discuss about the site with Mikasa. She agreed to let Eren joined in the chat room. Eren felt suspicious about her sister's sudden decision change at first, but he was happy later that. He knew that Armin had helped him to persuade his stubborn sister. He hugged his best friend and thanked him. Armin felt happy for the brunette too and hugged it back. Later this he would help Eren to open an account.

"What name do you want to have?" After their dinner, Armin was readied to help Eren. They sat on the coach comfortably in the living room. Mikasa was with them at the place, sliding through her iPhone.

"I'm not sure… let me think first…" Eren thought deeply and kept scratching his head. Mikasa glanced his brother from time to time while not forgetting the phone in her hand. She hoped his brother would not add his real name for his chat room's username.

"Hmm… let me type out the name first on the phone." Eren typed skillfully and showed the name to Armin.

"KajiYukiFanBoy?" The blonde kid knew that Eren was a big fan of the Japanese Seiyuu.

"I just can't figure out a nice name. So I use this for now!" Eren signed up for his own account. Armin giggled and Mikasa smiled silently without the other two knowing.

"Done! So I can use the chat room like you guys now?" Eren looked at Armin.

"Yeah of course! Give a try! Go into our group and chat. But first add me and Mikasa as friends. You can add the others later." Armin explained to Eren.

_-KajiYukiFanBoy- had added –ArminLovesBook- and –MikasaMisakaMisaki- as his friends._

"Group… Is this the one? 'WeLoveTitans'… who named it?" Eren was confused.

"The girls… mostly by Ymir. If it is Sasha, I bet she would have named the group 'BakedPotatoes'. She once said that she would do that." Armin laughed.

"I guess so…" "Here, I will add you into the group."

* * *

_-ArminLovesBook- had added -KajiYukiFanBoy- into the –WeLoveTitans- chat group- _

22:05

KajiYukiFanBoy: Hi everyone.

22:07

ThePotatoGirl: Is this EREN!? Fancy name you got there \\(^w^)/

22:08

KajiYukiFanBoy: So does you Sasha O_O

22:10

MikasaMisakaMisaki: Hi Eren.

Eren lifted his head from his phone and glanced at Mikasa who was online at the chat room too. Eren smiled.

22:12

KajiYukiFanBoy: Hi Mikasa.

22:13

ILov3Hors3: So you are finally here, huh. _

22:15

KajiYukiFanBoy: Jean!? OMG Your name O_O O_O O_O O_O So hilarious!

22:16

ILov3Hors3: Fuck you Eren! Your name is not any better anyway!

22:16

KajiYukiFanBoy: What did you say HORSEFACE!

22:18

ILov3Hors3: Who's HORSEFACE HUH! You BRAT! #########

_-GoddessChrista is online-_

22:20

GoddessChrista: Good evening everyone~ =D

22:21

KajiYukiFanBoy: Christa!

22:22

GoddessChrista: Oh My! Is this Eren!? O.O Welcome! Sasha had told us that you will join in! ^w^

22:24

KajiYukiFanBoy: Thank you ^v^ Anyway, Christa you got a nice name there. OvOb

22:26

GoddessChrista: Eren don't be mistaken! Ymir named it not me! It's embarrassing / So what had happened just now?

22:27

ArminLovesToRead: As usual, Jean and Eren are fighting again.

_-ILoveChrista is online-_

22:28

ILoveChrista: Hi everyone. Did I miss something?

22:29

MikasaMisakaMisaki: Just some everyday life 'Jean and Eren fight'.

22:30

ILoveChrista: Eren? Ooooooooooooooooooo Eren's finally here! Now's this is a party now!

22:31

KajiYukiFanBoy: Is this Ymir?

22:32

ILoveChrista: It's obvious Eren. I only love Christa in my whole life! ^o^

22:34

GoddessChrista: O/O Ymir stop it!

22:35

ILov3Hors3: There it goes again. The lovey-dovey couple.

22:36

ArminLovesToRead: *giggles*

_-GoddessChrista is offline-_

22:37

KajiYukiFanBoy: She ran away!

22:38

ILoveChrista: Don't worry. She's beside me now.

22:40

ThePotatoGirl: Christa has a sleepover at Ymir's place? I wanna tooooooooo _

22:41

MikasaMisakaMisaki: Sasha you seemed quiet just now. Where have you gone?

22:43

ThePotatoGirl: I went to see my POTATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (OpO)/ It lives in my stomach now!

22:44

KajiYukiFanBoy: Poor potato…

22:45

MikasaMisakaMisaki: Guys… it's late now.

22:47

ArminLovesToRead: Ah! We have school next time. We must as well go to bed now. Eren you okay with it?

22:49

KajiYukiFanBoy: Sure. I'm tired too *yawns*

22:50

ThePotatoGirl: Nite Nite Everyone! Eren I hope you can meet the others next time! Too bad Connie is busy today T_T Annie too was busy with her school project. Reiner and his BOYFRIEND just happened to be busy today too (P.S. : They must went for a date after school.) Jean, is Marco busy today too?

22:51

ILov3Hors3: His phone accidentally fell into the water this morning. Will be fixed it A.S.A.P. said by him.

22:52

MikasaMisakaMisaki: Eren, Armin, we have to go to bed now.

22:53

KajiYukiFanBoy: I will go! Stop sounding like my mom, Mikasa T_T

22:54

MikasaMisakaMisaki: Whatever *roll eyes*

22:55

ILoveChrista: So I'm going to see Christa now. Nite guys.

_-ILoveChrista is offline-_

22:56

ThePotatoGirl: Nite guys! I wanna dream of potatoes tonight! \\^w^/

22:57

ILov3Hors3: You dream of it every night aren't you!?

22:58

KajiYukiFanBoy: Nite everyone.

23:00

ILov3Hors3: Eren, don't think I will forgive you about it.

23:01

KajiYukiFanBoy: Same here!

23:02

ArminLovesToRead: Now now calm down both of you.

23:03

KajiYukiFanBoy: Goodnight everyone but not to you horseface.

23:04

ILov3Hors3: Fuck you Eren.

23:05

KajiYukiFanBoy: I don't give a shit about you.

23:06

MikasaMisakaMisaki: Language people.

23:07

ArminLovesToRead: Why don't you two just go to sleep?

23:08

ILov3Hors3: Fine. Nite for now.

_-ILov3Hors3 is offline-_

23:09

MikasaMisakaMisaki: Eren. Armin.

23:10

KajiYukiFanboy: Mikasa… you are just beside me… you can just tell me in real life…

"Eren." Eren lifted his head to meet the owner of the voice. "Too late Mikasa!" Eren sweat dropped. Mikasa stared blankly at the brunette. Armin giggled.

_-KajiYukiFanBoy is offline-_

_-ArminLovesToRead is offline-_

_-MikasaMisakaMisaki is offline-_

* * *

"Whew! That was fun!" Eren switched off his phone and lazily stretched his arms. After said goodnight with his sister and his best friend, who stayed at his house for a night. "I'm glad you like it." Armin smiled at his friend.

"I hope I will get to meet new people there. Gah! I'm so excited!" Eren air fist pumped.

"Oh yeah, Eren. There is a rule that you really need to remember of. Breaking the rule will eventually ban you from using the site." Armin warned.

"Oh…okay? So what's that rule?"

"You don't ask for other people's personal information. If you know the user in real life then that is okay. That's all" Armin continued added. "They believe that the site is cursed. If you tried to break the rule, you will get caught and get kidnapped."

"I don't believe that." Eren looked at his friend, folding his arm.

"I know you won't. But just be careful ok? You promise that?" Armin looked worry.

"I promise." Eren gulped. The blonde's stare was not quite uncomfortable.

"That's great. Now let's go to bed!" Armin pulled Eren and rushed into the bedroom. Eren just let his friend pulled his self along.

_I'm glad that I had joined in the chat site. I can't wait to see the others there. _Eren went into his slumber while thinking about it.

* * *

**Chapter is done by now. I hope it's nice to read O_O||||||| Shall I continue? **


End file.
